Power Rangers Ultra: Rangers of the Elements
by Megazord Master
Summary: There's a new Power in town. Can the Ultra's harness it before Death Xonix does? Complete and pending rewrite
1. Chapter One: First Day Fight

Disclaimer – Power Rangers is not mine (Damn!). It belongs to the Magical Castle and the Mouse. Ultra Rangers, Crystal Rangers, Ranger Sentinels and Element Rangers are mine, as well as anything original – characters, weapons, Zords, combos, villains, monsters, foot soldiers…you get the idea. On with the show!

A/N: This idea's been niggling at my brain for the last few weeks, so I'm writing it down – finally! Spoilers for Ultra Crystals saga (Yes, even the unwritten ones!) Happens after DT, but assumes the Dino Gems survived.

Power Rangers Ultra – Rangers of the Elements.

Chapter One – First Day Fight

Walking into the classroom, the first thing he could sense was power. Not a small amount, mind you, but a lot of power. Mostly coming from the lights, but he could still feel it. Weihan sighed and continued in to the room. The first day of TAFE, and he couldn't wait for the course to start. Human Resources – oh, this would be interesting – moreso by the constant attacks of Death Xonix, Xonix's upgraded form. Now that Mesogog had been dealt with, Tommy was finally helping him and the combined team fend off attack after attack. It was a long battle, but it was all one sided.

They were losing. Badly.

He shook off thoughts of doom and gloom and looked around the room that was to be his main classroom. Apart from spaced out desks and hard plastic chairs it looked like any other room in his building. He picked out a chair next to the row of seemingly bolted windows and waited. He knew he was being paranoid – Death Xonix wasn't going to attack. Not when the Firestorm Spinozord had ripped a chunk out of his Moon Fortress. But then, you just never knew what would happen on the battlefield.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a tall Australian girl walking in. Blonde hair, a red top, green eyes. She sat down in front of him, looked back and smiled, extending her hand. He took it and smiled back, his voice warm.

"Hi, I'm Weihan – Wei for short."

"Danielle, but my friends call me Dani"

He gently took his hand out of her grip and looked around at the people coming in. An Aussie chick, a dark-skinned person, a stocky guy, a "surfer dude" and a Pom caught his attention, mainly because of the auras of Power he could sense around them. Once again, the voice of his Ultra Crystal came to him, noticing his attention at these people.

__

Weihan, you aren't seeing things. They have a great power inside them, but like yourself – they aren't aware of it.

Yeah, he knew that all too well. His "inner power" was what had helped him upgrade his armour to fight off the Ultra Psychos and tame the seemingly untamable Magma Spinozord. He had called upon that power many, many times in the past few battles alone – but always as a last ditch effort. He knew what it was like to feel something inside him and not knowing what to do bout it. Then he did a double-take. He noticed that each person was wearing a different colour. Red, yellow, black, forest green, blue and white. He furrowed his brow in thought, causing Dani to look at him, concerned.

"Hey Wei, are you all right? You seem spaced out."

He looked over at her, staring into her endless green eyes, and smiled.

"Nah, Don't worry Dani. It's just nothing."

She nodded and turned back to her desk, seemingly satisfied. He let out a breath and cracked his neck. There had to be an explanation for this, but what? Once again, the ever present voice of his Crystal answered for him.

__

They are a new team. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Shadow. The Elemental Rangers. Totally exempt from the Morphin Madness as well. Take notice! Names are about to be called out. These are your teammates, they will look to you for guidance.

Ok, that was weird, but then again his "inner voice" never had anything useful to say anyway. After correcting his name, the introductions came around – name only.

"Danielle Turner"

"Weihan Liang"

"Catherine Eldering"

"Robert Southall"

"Matt Hall"

"Brett Hooper"

"Taz."

After all the class had done their introductions, the teacher introduced himself and started teaching. Suddenly, an explosion from nearby rocked the entire building. All heads whirled to look out the windows, all pairs of eyes, except one. widening in unison at what was there. Fighting, in living colour, were the Crystal Megazord, the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Ultra Voyager against a grotesquely deformed creature that vaguely resembled a snapping turtle. The monster had the Zords on the ropes, but a burst of power tipped the scales. The monster jumped back and snarled at the new contender – the Dino Stegazord. In his mind, Weihan heard the Purple Ultra Ranger – Eliza Maddock – talk to him urgently.

__

Wei, sorry about the noise, but this guy won't go down! We'll take the fight elsewhere, but be on guard. Death Xonix just sent a group of…things down.

Things? He asked back, _What sort of things?_

Goddamn it, Wei, I don't know! Radar suggests they're making a beeline for you! Get out of there!

He couldn't do that and she knew it. His duty as an Ultra Ranger came first. He stood up and walked towards the door, ignoring the protests of the teacher and Dani. He inhaled sharply and braced for a fight. Yanking open the door, he was met with a mass of unfamiliar figures. Tan in colour, they were basically humanoid with three holes for faces. He was pushed back against the tide and the classroom that had been calm only moments before erupted into pure chaos. People screaming, shouting, running and some trying to fight back. Ducking a punch from one of the creatures, Weihan found himself fighting back-to-back with Dani, the female showing that she was capable of handling herself in a fight. She glanced over at him and yelled out.

"What're these things?"

"I have no idea! Don't these things go after the Power Rangers?"

"Don't look at me!"

He grinned and went back to fighting the creatures. Picking up a chair, he threw it at three who were menacing Cat before spin kicking two away from him. He heard a cry of thanks from Cat's direction and yelled back. Suddenly, his nose was assaulted with the smell of smoke and his vision flashed with fire and lightning – adding to the chaos. Clammy hands and fists struck his head, causing him to cry with sudden pain and Cat and Dani shout out his name.

Through the fire, lightning and pain, he vaguely saw Cat and Dani's fists glowing with light. Strike after strike cleaved into the attacking enemy, diminishing them rapidly. Just before succumbing to the darkness, Weihan saw Cat, Dani, Taz, Rob, Matt and Brett glow with a rainbow of colours and destroy the last enemy in a blaze of energy.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two: Potential

A/N – Chapter Two's here already! Massive spoilers for all of the Ultra Rangers arc. PR's not mine. I wish it were, but it's not.

Timeline – After PRDT

Chapter Two – Potential

Pain. Darkness and pain were all he knew. Of course, he knew other things, but those two things were on the forefront of his mind. Flashes of…something at the edges of his vision. A fight…new creatures…and the light. A voice at the edge of his mind caught his attention.

__

All right, you're up. Open those eyes, they're worried.

They…who were they? Groaning, Weihan opened his eyes, grunting in pain as the light assaulted them. For some reason, he was flat on his back in what remained of Room G.4.20. pulling himself upright to a crouching position, he could see that the classroom was in ruins – tables splintered, the TV all but destroyed and gaping holes in the walls. He knew that he would have a hell of a time explaining what the fight was all about. Suddenly, he was almost knocked over by a red blur. Two strong arms encased his crouching body into a tight hug and at the edge of his vision he saw blonde hair and green eyes. He hugged her back, not caring that only a short while ago, they barely knew each other, and let her help him up. Upon reaching his feet his vision swam for a second causing him to shake his head to clear it. He looked around the room and saw everyone else who was still in the room in shock. Over in the corner, he saw Matt talking to an Indonesian kid – Jeffrey, his name was – and shaking his head, looking outside.

He turned and saw Dani looking at him, unshed tears in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was low, but full of sorrow.

"Wei, I don't know what just happened. We were attacked, on the first day, you were hit hard, blacked out and that's the last thing that I remember."

He looked at her and at the destroyed classroom. Finally, he shook his head in despair.

"Dani, I won't lie to you. Just then was most possibly the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. All the chaos, the screams and the fighting in an enclosed area. I don't know what happened either, but something went down here."

She nodded then, with her help, led Weihan outside the classroom, in the fairly untouched corridor to where most of the class was trying to overcome what they had seen. Upon seeing that Weihan was conscious again, they walked toward them, smiles on their faces. He looked at all of them, Diana E., Diana N., Dona, Lidija, Monica, Betty, Charlen, Ngan, Kenneth, Chantel, Matthew, John, Linda, Nisha, Nicky and the teacher Bob Tuckerman – all those who were in the class. They were all sporting bruises and cuts – some still bleeding. He remembered seeing them fight bravely, some protecting others with tables and chairs – others beating the crap out of the soldiers as they swarmed around them. He opened his mouth to speak – taking into account that noone knew his identity.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened or what those things were. I don't even know why they attacked us, but it was probably a ploy to draw out the Ultra Rangers. So much for a first day, eh?"

A few chuckles issued forth and Dani even smirked. He grinned, then motioned to the classroom, Jeffrey having vacated it only moments ago. He nodded to the small Indonesian before reluctantly lifting Dani's arm off his shoulders. He hobbled into the room and promptly sat down in one of the rare intact chairs. He was aware of Dani, Cat, Matt, Taz, Robert and Brett enter the room and stand, sit or crouch near him. He sighed and stretched out his telepathic links.

__

Guys, I might have a small problem here...

What is it now?

It was the Dual Dino Sentinel – Bree Mera. They had met when Xonix had sent down the Internal Sucker to drain their inner Spirits and extinguish their Powers. Despite having no training in martial arts, Bree was learning at a surprisingly fast speed – almost surpassing Tommy in skill. Even Weihan had yet to do that. He mentally smirked and went on.

__

Well, since you so kindly asked, I have potentials here.

You're kidding me, right?

That was from Emma Chow, the Emerald Dragon Crystal Ranger. She had always been wary of him, right from the start of his tenure at William Blue, but she had somewhat calmed. He knew there would be a bit of opposition from her, but he had to press on regardless.

__

No. I'm going to tell them. If they don't fry me, that's good.

All right, Weihan. Call us if you need us.

From the "great" Tommy Oliver. Man, that guy had a serious ego problem. He had taken the credit in Weihan's first fight against the Ogre all those years ago, and he did it again after finding out how to defeat Mesogog. He sent back a message, full of sarcasm.

__

Don't I always?

Yeah right.

Ah well, he could call on backup if he needed to, but this would be much easier than the first few rounds. He gathered up his strength, stood and spoke five words that would change the group's lives forever.

"You all are Power Rangers."

TBC...

Stay tuned and visit the review box on the way out!


	3. Chapter Three: Elemental Awakening

A/N - Chapter Three already! Thanks to the people who have viewed this - but not left a review! Thank you! Oh yeah, this is a work of fiction, so all people here are based on real people, but aren't…if you get my meaning. Enjoy!

Chapter Three – Elemental Awakening

__

Well, that went well.

Six faces looked back at his in shock. He wondered if he'd been like this when he received the Orange Ultra Powers. Then again, he had been alone in the bathroom when it happened, so he wouldn't know. What he DID know was that the first step of acceptance was the hardest. Well, that and learning how to fix a busted Grade 37, Eltare built Power compressor. He wondered if they'd heard him right. It wasn't every day that your tertiary education place got attacked, and then a guy you just met turns your world upside down. They were actually handling it pretty well. Dani blinked, then cleared her throat. He looked at her, a wry grin on his face. Her voice was steady, but wavered in parts.

"All right. What happens now?"

He smiled, then started at five soft thumps. Looking around him, he saw that the others had passed out. He rolled his eyes and heard Dani chuckling softly. Just then, the acting Head Teacher Chris O'Keffe opened the door and peered in. Seeing the five people flat out on the floor he gave them a questioning look. Weihan immediately shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess the strain was a bit much. We'll wait here for them to wake up."

Chris nodded and turned to leave, his voice reverberating in the small wreck of a room.

"Class will be cancelled for the next two days, just so you know. Also, the entire building has been evacuated."

He sighed. Thank god for that. Class would be cancelled, so he would have time to gather his thoughts together and think of a plan of attack. Looking apologetically at Dani, he twisted his left wrist, causing his communicator to appear in a muted flash. Before he could activate it, a groan to his left caught his attention. He glanced over and saw Cat and Matt struggling to sit up. He rolled his eyes and helped them up. Then, after checking on Brett, Taz and Robert – who were still out cold – he activated his communicator, the holo-screen popping up. On the screen was Tommy Oliver, Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Weihan drew in a deep breath and spoke three words to the paleontologist.

"Tommy. It's time."

Tommy nodded once, then the screen went dark. The Orange Ranger turned to his classmates, no, teammates and sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot these days for some reason.

"That was Tommy Oliver, one of the greatest Power Rangers ever. He'll be here in a second with…with your morphers."

All three looked at him in shock. He closed his eyes briefly, pained at his decision. He swallowed, then opened his eyes to see that the remaining three had woken up and were groggily coming to their senses and sitting up. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"A long time ago, a great wizard told me that we all have powers in us. Some have animal spirits, others have shapes and others have elements. The Elements are extremely special and rare. They also share the same power level as Ultra Rangers. There are six Elements in total."

He turned to Dani.

"Fire"

Cat was next.

"Lightning"

Taz.

"Wind"

Matt.

"Earth"

Brett.

"Water"

Robert was last, the British man blinking slowly.

"And Shadow."

Weihan breathed out and looked at them with piercing eyes.

"Only six Element Rangers are allowed to be in existence at any one time. Any more, and the Elemental Grid would collapse – leaving the Earth fully drained. If the Earth is ever fully drained, life would die off in a few weeks. Now that Death Xonix had upped the ante, we need to be prepared."

Cat suddenly turned on Weihan, her voice angry and hard.

"What if we don't want to be soldiers in your little war? We just want to learn and have a good time! We don't want to fight anything!"

"You think I had any choice in the matter? I didn't for your information! I just was given the Powers and told to fight because it was the only choice that I had! You don't know how fucking lucky you are that I'm telling you this! If it doesn't suit you, then too bad!"

His voice started out soft and calm, but when he finished, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Fortunately, the entire building had been evacuated, so no one heard Weihan's anguished yelling. Inside, he was seething with anger and hurt. He had just told them that they had Power inside them to rival an Ultra Ranger's, but they were pushing it away! As he calmed down, he thought that maybe he was wrong in choosing them as the Elemental Rangers – that other girl, Nisha, had more potent Water Power in her than Brett – but he had some faith that they would work it out. Cat said nothing, but glared at him. He took in a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes. He was startled as a hand squeezed his left shoulder. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see Dani there at his side. He smiled back at her but was startled to hear a cough from the doorway.

There, was Tommy Oliver. In his hands, he held an ornate box, purple in colour and trimmed with gold and silver. Weihan wordlessly stood up and walked over to the Black Ranger. Through his mental link, Tommy snorted at him.

__

I heard that. Yelling isn't really the best way to express yourself.

Shut up Technicolour Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes at him as Weihan took the box out of his hands. He turned and looked back at his potential Rangers. Already he could see small traces of doubt and anger in the faces of Cat, Taz, Matt and Brett. Robert looked eager, but in his eyes, Weihan could see uneasiness. That wasn't good. He walked to the group and opened the box. Inside were six wrist-mounted cylindrical devices – all in silver. In unison, all six reached out and took one of the devices, strapping it onto his or her left wrist, over their watches. Suddenly, a voice issued from Tommy's Dino Gem.

"Dr. O, it's Trent. We're getting our assess kicked here! We're in Reefside Park! There's like, a million Fiends, Golems and those new guys out here! We need you now!"

Tommy looked over at Weihan in determination. The Orange Ranger nodded once and dropped the box on the table nearest him. As they prepared to teleport, Weihan looked at them and said another six words to them.

"Welcome to the team, Element Rangers."

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four: Unexpected Enemies

A/N – Finally updated! All right! Ok, u know the general spiel by now…anything you _don't_ recognise is mine – including Power Zeltrax…which I try not to think about too much because it gives me a headache. That said, enjoy!

Chapter Four – Unexpected Enemies

Reefside

Eight teleportation beams lanced out of the sky, materialising in the middle of a chaotic battlefield. Weihan could see that the Dino Thunder Rangers had already morphed and were fighting the various foot soldiers that were rampaging through the park. A familiar growl caught his attention, causing him to glance left. He paled at what he saw.

Walking upright was a large mutant cyborg. Its lower half was made entirely out of a metallic substance, while everything above its "waist" was flesh and blood. The creature roared at him with undisguised hatred.

"Ranger! We meet again!"

Weihan didn't say anything, looking at Tommy and the Elemental Rangers grimly. Nodding once, he pulled out his Ultra Crystal – looking at the lightning bolt shaped crystal in his hand. He lifted it into the sky and began his morph.

"ULTRA CRYSTAL, ENERGISE!"

As he said those words, a bolt of lightning slashed down and struck his crystal – energising it to optimum levels. Then, he slammed the crystal into his chest, feeling its power fill him. Out of the corner of one eye, he could see four ghostly shapes speeding towards him – the ever familiar Utahraptor, Hydra and Crocodile rushing towards him, now accompanied by a Spinosaurus that seemed to be made entirely out of lava. _No, magma._ He thought to himself. The four spirits eased their way into his body and then, quicker than thought, he was clad in the Power Suit he had received after defeating the Psycho Crystals. It was basically the same suit, but it was sleeker and stronger than the old suit had been. Through the conflagration around him, he saw seven faces staring at him – six in shock and awe, one in amusement. Trusting Tommy to be amused by his morph. There was still one thing left to do. Crossing his arms over his chest, Weihan spread them out rapidly.

"BATTLE ARMOUR, ACTIVATE!"

In a flash of light, the new battle armour set itself around his shoulders. The shoulderplates had changed to a set of upwardly curving spikes – giving him an offensive weapon in the process. Gone was the White Ranger styled armour. That was replaced by an orange vest with a dazzling breastplate that seemed to be made out of fire. In the middle of the breastplate, the symbol of the Utahraptor blazed brightly. Finally, the inferno died down and he stepped forwards, posing as his four Spirit Guardians briefly appeared behind him.

"ORANGE ULTRA RANGER!"

Through his helmet, he nodded to Tommy. Although he had morphed, he would stay with his team through the fight. He watched the doctor twist his left wrist, making the Brachiosaurus themed morpher appear, the activation key sparkling in the young doctor's right hand. He watched as Tommy carried out a series of complex moves, before finally morphing.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

In a flash of black, white and subtle tinges of red and green, the good doctor was in his black and gold uniform. He drew out his Brachio Staff from its sheath and posed.

"BRACHIO POWER! DINO THUNDER!"

The two morphed Rangers looked at the six Element Rangers with grins under their helmets. Weihan saw Dani look at him and nod once. He grinned under his orange helmet and nodded back.

"Use your Elemental Callers to morph. We'll cover you."

Dani nodded and smiled. Then, snapping to attention, she looked at the people standing next to her, unsure of what to do. Acting seemingly on its own, her right hand reached up to her left wrist, her fingers feeling for the hairline crack that separated the two halves of the morpher. Finding the join, she lifted the top half of the morpher up with a soft click, revealing that it was in fact a key. She watched in fascination as the lower half of the morpher opened up to let a small sphere rest comfortably on top of the morpher. The sphere was bright red and seemed to pulsate with her element – fire. Several clicks indicated that the rest of the team had done the same thing. She briefly looked at the spheres of her teammates – Cat: Yellow Lightning, Brett: Blue Water, Taz: White Cyclone, Matt: Green Earth and Robert: Black Shadow.

Information suddenly pulsed through her mind, informing her about anything and everything to do with her Powers – and then it was gone. Dani steeled her shoulders and thrust both arms out beside her and then crossing them – right arm over left – before finally slamming the key into the slot that opened up and twisting clockwise, yelling put her morph call.

"ELEMENT POWER, NOW!"

From the tiny sphere came a sudden spiralling rush of energy and power, intensifying as she pushed the activation key into the main body of the Elemental Caller. Flames spiralled up Dani's arms, legs, chest and head – encasing her into the armour of the Fire Elemental Ranger. Her armour was plain, with no decorations on it – just the solid red bodysuit with white gloves and white boots. Around her waist was a belt that was seemingly made out of white leather, but was stronger and stretchier that leather could ever hope to be. Around her head formed a fiery red helmet, the entire flame-shaped visor filling up the front of the helmet. She stood tall and posed next to Weihan and Tommy.

"RED ELEMENTAL RANGER – FIRE POWER!"

Dani's morph seemed like a catalyst for the others. Moving their arms in the exact same movements, they slammed the activation keys into their Elemental Callers and began their own morphs. From Cat's morpher came a rumble of thunder, before bolts of lightning spewed forth – each bolt striking a different part of her body before sheathing her in a bodysuit similar to Dani's, just bright yellow. Her visor was shaped like a lightning bolt. Matt's morpher shot out a fountain of dirt and rocks, evidently surprising the Green Earth Ranger. The dirt and rocks covered Matt from head to toe, finally shattering off to reveal that he was in a green version of Dani's suit. His visor was in the shape of a tree. Brett's Elemental Caller issued forth a tsunami that swamped his body. Weihan actually feared for his safety, before the water drained off, revealing the self styled "Aussie Surfer" in a solid blue bodysuit, his visor shaped like a cresting wave. A ferocious cyclone emanated from Taz's morpher, totally engulfing her. Finally, the wind died down to reveal Taz, clad in the same bodysuit as the others – only a dazzling white. The visor on her helmet was shaped like a cloud. Robert's transformation was the most startling of all – even more so than Brett's. A tide of blackness engulfed the British student and stayed there before slowly dissipating off to reveal the Black Shadow Ranger. His bodysuit was completely black and held no trace of any other colour – save for the white belt around his waist. No one on the battlefield could tell where the visor ended or where it began. Finally, the other five Elemental Rangers posed near Dani.

"YELLOW ELEMENTAL RANGER – LIGHTNING POWER!"

"GREEN ELEMENTAL RANGER – EARTH POWER!"

"BLUE ELEMENTAL RANGER – WATER POWER!"

"BLACK ELEMENTAL RANGER – SHADOW POWER!"

"WHITE ELEMENTAL RANGER – WIND POWER!"

Dani raised her fist in triumph as their true powers were finally unlocked – crackling on their suits. She was barely aware of the Dino Thunder team rallying around them and Weihan. The teams posed and shouted out their battle calls.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER RANGERS!"

"ORANGE ULTRA RANGER! POWERED UP!"

"ELEMENTAL RANGERS – BATTLE READY!"

A massive explosion erupted behind them – signalling that they were fully powered. Before they could engage the mass of evil in front of them, a familiar and sinister laughter reached the ears of the Dino Rangers. The Dino Rangers and Weihan froze up. They hadn't heard that laughter in months and none of them had wanted to hear it for the rest of their lives. Tommy finally swallowed hard, and then looked past the foot soldiers to the figure walking slowly – deliberately – towards them. The Orange Ranger swore under his breath as he saw what had caught Tommy's attention. Only Connor spoke the name that they were all dreading to hear.

"Zeltrax."

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, the jet black cyborg effortlessly stepped through the crowd of Evil, Golems, Fiends and the new breed stepping back to allow the general through. Only when he had reached the front of the crowd did the Rangers take note of his change. His armour was bulkier and heavier than it had been, appearing to be comprised of one piece of metal that looked like steel. The helmet was the same as it had been when they had seen him last, but now it looked to be more demonic and threatening – looking like something an insane person would come up with. For Weihan, the effect was ten times as bad. As he looked at Zeltrax, he could see flashes of the Psycho Rangers as well as the Ultra Psychos. He shuddered as that time came back to him, but forced himself not to outwardly show it. He lifted his Raptor Sabre up, holding it in front of him defensively. The mechanised warrior laughed, sending shivers down their spines.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Five washed up Power Rangers, a wannabe leader and his merry band of Pathetic Rangers. I suppose you all know me by now and if you don't – too bad! But I am not Zeltrax – not the ordinary Zeltrax anyway! I am Power Zeltrax and together with Jabark and Death Xonix and their army of Golems, Fiends and Amorphids – I will crush you all! Attack!"

With those words, the evil army surged forth – seemingly unstoppable. Tommy and Weihan looked at their teams, nodded and charged to meet the army. As Weihan swung his Sabre in a wide arc, he could think only one thing

_This is not good._


	5. Chapter Five: Desertion

Chapter Five – Desertion

"God damn it! How the Hell did Zeltrax come back!"

Trent ripped off his helmet and threw it against one of the walls in Tommy's underground base. The battle had been fierce, with both sides fighting to a standstill. After sneering at them again, Jabark and Power Zeltrax had teleported out to god-knows-where. Tommy then had suggested that they 'port to his base for debriefing but the question that was on everybody's lips was "How did Zeltrax survive?". Tommy gave the signal for them to demorph, then walked over and inspected the wall, sighing in relief when there was no damage. He gave Trent a reproachful look, but had a small grin on his face – to show that he wasn't seriously pissed at him. Trent coloured slightly, but then went on softly.

"What I don't get is how he came back? We destroyed him – twice – but now he's back. And what's up with all the new duds he's got? He never used to have this kind of power before."

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over to where Weihan was talking with his team – the newly formed Elemental Rangers looking both elated and shocked. He couldn't blame them, but he couldn't give the White Ranger an explanation. He wondered if this was what Zordon sometimes felt. Opening his mouth, he began to speak but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Yes he did. You just never experienced it until now."

The Dino Rangers, Elemental Rangers and the Orange Ultra Ranger whirled around to see the tall form of Anton Mercer step out of the shadows. Next to him was the reformed Elsa, the short woman seeming uncomfortable in the presence of so many Rangers. Tommy narrowed his eyes and started to ask something, but again was beaten to the punch by Cat.

"Wait a minute, you're Anton Mercer right? How do you know these people?"

Weihan sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes as Anton began his "history lecture". Out of all the Elementals, Cat seemed to be the most annoyed by her Power – and her anger and irritation was beginning to spread throughout the others. Only Dani seemed to be unaffected by the animosity of her team mates. He flicked his eyes back to Anton, just as he concluded his "pep talk" – shock and undisguised hatred on his team's faces. Everyone except Dani. He made a mental note to talk to her later about that, just as Matt asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Then who's Zeltrax – or Power Zeltrax then? Another of your twisted experiments?"

Tommy, Anton and Elsa winced slightly, knowing that the Earth Ranger's comment had hit closer to home than intended. Finally, Anton nodded slowly to Tommy and Elsa – this was his story to tell. Turning to face Matt and the rest of the Elemental Rangers, he sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair, closing his eyes in deep thought. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and began to speak to the "newbies".

"Zeltrax is – or was – Terrance Smith, one of the brighter men in my team. He was the best of the best but was slightly insane. When I picked Tommy to head one of my digs, he distanced himself from us and began to drop sharply into total insanity."

Anton's speech faltered slightly, memories of his transformation into Mesogog causing his throat to close up. He mentally shook himself and forced himself to go on.

"When I was…transformed, I could see everything that Mesogog could. In some way, I could influence his thoughts – just as he could influence mine. You ought to have heard the fights we used to have. Ah well…but then came the day that I changed his life forever. I'll never forget that day…

__

Flashback

Reefside – House of Terrance Smith

Anton Mercer wandered aimlessly through the blackened halls of his ex-colleagues home. Thankfully, the police and authorities would not be up here for another two hours tops – an advantage of living in the middle of nowhere. Using the vast network of invisiportals Mesogog had set up, the middle aged palaeontologist had been able to come as soon as his house had stopped shaking and he had made sure his adopted son was all right. He came to what remained of the door to Smitty's inner sanctum – his private laboratory. As he walked into the scorched room, he could see the results of the devastating explosion.

Consoles, benches, computers and dozens of things he couldn't identify – all irreparably destroyed. Billions of dollars worth of electrical wiring and hardware reduced to so much ash and soot. Behind his eyes, he could feel the coldness pulse and he suppressed it – barely. Not much use he'd be for Smitty turning into a hideous mutant dinosaur freak. But then, that was the price of his research into dinosaurs. He grinned to himself, seeing the irony for what it truly was – not seeing how dinosaurs lived, but living as a dinosaur. All humour was stripped from him as he saw the figure lying in the middle of the room – still lying next to a damaged suit of armour. As he neared the body, his nose crinkled at the smell of decay. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Smitty!"

The crumpled figure didn't move. He tried again and again, trying to see at least a twitch or a sign that his one-time partner was still alive. Over and over, for what seemed like hours – even neglecting to fight the mutation, until at last, a hand twitched. Anton breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief turned to horror as he felt the Mesogog personality becoming more dominant. He struggled to fight it and didn't notice Smith's eyes weakly opening. He did, however, notice the weak voice that issued forth.

"Anton. Is that you?"

Anton stopped his futile effort to control Mesogog and focused his attention on Smitty's body. He winced in pain as the first signs of the mutation made itself known – the shifting of the brow ridge. He swallowed his pain and then looked at Smitty.

"Terrance. Can you hear me? What happened to you? Scratch that, I can see what happened."

Terrance Smith stared up at his former boss through a smoky haze of pain. He held no anger at his former boss – nor at Tommy Oliver, upon further reflection he had sensed that the younger man knew his stuff. Those three gems were way out of his league, but strangely Tommy had accepted them casually. That was one of the reasons he had grown to distrust the younger man but he had dismissed that as silly. Now, staring up at Anton, he saw how his boss had changed since he saw him last. He licked his lips and opened his mouth.

"Anton. I'm fine. I just need time to recover and I'll be on my feet in no time."

Anton smiled, then grunted in pain as Mesogog took over just that bit more. He grimaced as he felt his skeleton twist and contort to a more saurian posture, a tail starting to sprout from his backside. He breathed in, trying to regain control. Not Yet! _he screamed mentally, only to be replied by a hollow and haunting laughter. Mesogog was breaking through rapidly. He swallowed again and looked straight down at Terrance, his viewpoint skewing wildly as his skull shifted._

"I can't leave you like this. He'll kill me first."

Smitty's eyes widened in fear and shock as he saw his old boss mutating into…what looked like a cross between a Tyrannosaurus and a gorilla without the fur. He moistened his lips again and spoke in a trembling voice.

"Who'll kill you? Not Tommy…what are you?"

Anton finally gave in to the transformation, shouting in pain as the tyrannical form of Mesogog thrust through. As usual, he could see what was going on through one of Mesogog's eyes – a strange irony. Mesogog drew in a hissing breath as he stared at the scorched body in front of him. He recognised it as that of Terrance Smith, Mercer's former star pupil – before he shed him for that annoying Dr. Oliver. He stood up at his full height, but growled in annoyance as his tail hit the side of a console with a dull thunk. He chuckled at Smith and drew in a rasping breath.

"I am Mesogog – your new master, Terrance Smith."

Smitty shook his head violently. He couldn't believe that Anton would willingly transform himself into this…hybrid creature – even for the sake of research, but it seemed like his boss was willing to do anything for research. He narrowed his eyes and stared up, pain shooting from every nerve in his body.

"I'll never serve anything as twisted as you! I'd rather die!"

Mesogog smirked. Through the "window", Anton mentally winced. This would not go well. He mentally yelled out to the dinosaur. Mesogog, stop! All the power in the world can't get him to join!_ No response, except a light seemed to go off in Mesogog's eyes. Anton groaned, thinking that he had just made a massive mistake. He found out how right he was as the saurian focused his power and blasted the prone body in front of him. Smitty tried to resist, but it was no use. He cried out in pain and fear as the darkness consumed him, filling him with hatred. Hatred for one Tommy Oliver. The rational part of him knew it was crazy, but that was soon silenced. He took in his last breath as a good person and closed his eyes. When they reopened, Mesogog and Anton saw that they were pulsing with inner darkness. Anton grieved for a lost friend while Mesogog roughly pulled the body to its feet._

"Well, Smith. It seems like I can use you after all. I will salvage this project you started and rebuild you into my ultimate general."

Smith nodded, pain still shooting through his body. In the back of his mind, a small voice called out for help, but was silenced. He opened his mouth to speak, the transformation into evil having deepened his voice considerably.

"Yes, my lord."

End Flashback

"…and that's when I transformed him into Zeltrax. After you received the Power of the Black Dino Gem, I upgraded him. He never used his upgraded power, so Mesogog and I just forgot about it."

Anton finished his tale, and looked over at Tommy. He saw that his colleague was pale and slightly shaking. He sighed and looked over at Trent and Weihan.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if I had come clean – "

"No," interrupted Weihan "we had just defeated Mesogog and we thought Zeltrax was destroyed. We thought nothing of it."

Tommy nodded in agreement, then looked at his watch. His eyes widened, then he spoke up.

"Damn, it's really late. Weihan, can you take the Elementals back to Sydney? I don't know what'll happen here, so all we can do is wait."

Weihan nodded, then motioned for the Elemental Rangers to gather around him. He took in all their faces and sighed. He nodded and hit a button on his morpher, sending them streaking back to Sydney. As they rematerialised in the ruins of the classroom, Cat, Matt, Robert, Brett and Taz separated from him and placed their Elemental Callers on one of the desks and stood away from Dani and Weihan. Robert spoke, his accented voice laced with a mix of regret and fear.

"I'm sorry Wei, but we've decided not to take up the mantle. It's like Cat said, we didn't ask to be recruited for this war. We've got our own lives and well…"

Cat spoke up next, taking over from Robert, her voice shaking slightly with suppressed pain and sorrow. She really did want to stay, but it would be too much, wouldn't it?

"We don't want this. We like who we are – even if we're not powered. I'm sorry, no we're sorry. We'll see you, but don't expect anything."

With that, they filed out of the room, leaving Weihan with Dani. She looked at his face and placed an arm around his shoulders, her voice full of hope.

"They'll come round."

Weihan nodded mutely. He knew they would come around. It was only a matter of whether any lives would have to be lost before the Elemental Rangers were a team once again.


	6. Chapter Six: Strength of Earth and Light...

A/N – Disclaimer in first chapter, or – if you'd like – on my bio page.

Chapter Six – Strength of Earth and Lightning

Part One - Strength Of Lightning

The next week passed by without incident. Since the building was being repaired, class was cancelled for the remainder of the week – not the two days as Chris had told them. Unfortunately for Weihan and Dani, it meant that they wouldn't see their team mates until Monday. The weekend passed by with surprisingly little happening, the only incident being Tommy locking himself out of his house and forgetting where he put the keys. Dani had finally gotten him back into the house by burning down his front door with her new power – Elemental Projection. Weihan wondered what the other elements would look like in their projected form, but mentally shook his head. That was a question to be answered when he had a FULL team. Monday rolled around quicker than expected, meaning that school (or at least TAFE) was back in full swing – or at least the rest of the campus was. The fourth floor of Building G was still under repair, but it was safe for classes. As Weihan and Dani walked out of the lift, they could see the damage that was still visibly evident – fire extinguishers ripped off the walls, jagged holes through the message boards and ripped up carpet. Weihan gulped as he saw the scope of the damage, his hand automatically going to his watch/communicator on his wrist. Dani saw the movement and squeezed his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Wei, it's going to be hard, but let's make the most of it."

Weihan nodded mutely, barely noticing the other lift doors open – spilling out more students including Nisha Gressieux, the girl with stronger Water Powers than Brett. She noticed the Rangers staring at the destruction, then walked up to them. Wei looked down at her and smiled weakly. He could see a lot of potential in the small girl, but was bound by the Rules of the Elemental Powers. Of course there was nothing to stop him giving her Brett's discarded Morpher, but he didn't feel right. Nisha smiled back, warmth evident in her voice.

"If you hadn't fought whatever they were, we would all be dead – so don't beat yourself up over it! Thank you for fighting them for us."

With those words, Nisha walked down the corridor towards their first class – ironically Bob's class. Weihan nodded and started down after her. In his heart, he knew she was right. If he hadn't gotten up and fought he would be in some alien dungeon or serving Evil, his classmates would be slaughtered, sold off as work slaves or some of the girls would be…he trailed off, shuddering at the thought. Never again would he allow that last scenario to happen, not even the "free samples" some species always got – most involving some form of foreplay. Laughter from behind him caused him to look over his shoulder, tensing for the worst. What he saw, however, brought some light into his otherwise dark and brooding heart. Dani was talking to two familiar figures – Matt and Cat and they were laughing at something. He smiled and then turned away from them, but was almost bowled off his feet by a sudden pain in his head. He dropped to his knees and snorted in pain as he tried to see who – or what – was contacting him.

_Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my head?_

_Why Ranger, You should know. We forged a bond, remember?_

He ground his teeth together in pain and fury. Death Xonix. He knew what the undead villain was talking about – the final battle on the Moon Palace when he was leading the Crystals and Ultras to stop the evil creature from awakening Grash'Nak. He had launched an all out psychic attack on the villain, but it had a nasty effect of leaving a very weak bond between the Ranger and the Warlord. As a result, Weihan had known that Xonix had survived the destruction of his fortress and had mutated into an undead form. He focused his thoughts on the mutant and growled back.

_Not a very strong bond, Bone Head. What do you want?_

_Ah ha, it's always about what I want, is it? Very well, I will tell you what I want your powers, or I will kill the Blue Ranger in front of you!_

And with an echoing cackle of insane laughter, the alien's voice retreated from his head – leaving the Orange Ranger kneeling on the floor in a cold sweat. He dimly heard voices calling his name and saw Dani and Cat kneel beside him, worry in their eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a sharp breath, wincing as the air-conditioned air chilled the moisture in his lungs. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a veritable crowd gathered around him. He pushed himself up, ignoring the protests from the crowd and motioned for Dani, Cat and Matt to follow him. He lead them into the lift and out of the building and to the library. Ascending the steps to the third floor, he walked into an unused study room and waited for them to sit. When they did, he shut the door and muttered something under his breath. A split second later, the edges of the door briefly glowed a dark red, startling the three people.

"Wei, what was that?"

He turned to the speaker – Cat and sighed. He smiled inwardly to himself. It wasn't everyday that you found out that one of your friends and Leader was also a mage.

"Just a silence spell. It will keep our conversation to ourselves."

As the word "spell" left his mouth, all three of them were upstanding. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then raised a hand for them to be quiet. Amazingly, for such brash personalities, the shut up immediately, staring at him like vultures circling over a fresh kill. Mentally berating himself for thinking about that, he faced the group, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully before speaking.

"I had no choice in whether I wanted to have magical abilities or not. With my crystal, it's the most powerful object in the entire universe – more potent than the fabled Great Power of Phaedos. Gave me one hell of a shock when I did find out I could cast spells, then it sort of mellowed out."

Dani looked at him and nodded to herself. While his outward appearance was of a stereotyped "Asian Geek", his inner personality shone through his eyes – showing a battle hardened warrior that was ready for anything, be it on the battlefield or in a classroom. But then, she was no stranger to arcane energies anyway – given the fact that she had pretty much blasted down Tommy's door without any effort. She looked over to Cat and Matt to see how they were dealing with his "confession". Matt was nodding silently to himself, his face set in a grim mask with his eyes determined. Cat, on the other hand, was smiling broadly at Weihan, her head excitedly bobbing up and down as she heard what the Orange Ranger had to say. Weihan turned around and stared out of the glass panes that separated them from the rest of the library. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"What I have to say next isn't easy. You have two choices – two very important choices – that you have to make regarding the team. You were there, last week, when I told you of your inner power and gave you your Elemental Callers. You felt the rush of power as your reserves of power finally unlocked and became a permanent part of you. Now, the choice to leave the team wasn't yours entirely."

He faced them again, this time his attention was directed to Cat and Matt. The two of them sat, riveted, in their seats – wondering what would be said next.

"You were influenced by so many factors and problems – lifestyle, love and social problems. There was confusion in there as well. Confusion and anger. I brought you into this, that's very true, but here is the one fact I can tell you. You willingly accepted the morphers. You picked them up and they became yours."

He swiftly flicked his left hand, and with a flash of yellow and green, their Elemental Callers were in his hand. He placed them on the table and looked at Cat, staring into her eyes as if to see any strength in them. He took in another deep breath before speaking directly to her.

"Catherine Eldering, you have the power of Lightning inside you. As a result of that, you are very energetic in word and deed. The speed of light pulses through your body and it will make you swifter, more agile than you have ever been. As with Dani and the rest of the Elemental Rangers, you have the ability to project your element from your fingertips. To succeed – and I mean finally succeed – we will need your abilities on the side of Light."

He then shifted to Matt, leaving Cat silently dazed by what she had just heard the Ranger say. As with Cat, he spent a few seconds gazing into his eyes before speaking in a low tone.

"Matt Hall. The power of Earth flows in you, flowing like the sands of time. You are grounded to Earth and are stubborn in your decisions. You can command your element skilfully on the battlefield and not be knocked over by anyone or thing. Again, we will need the stabilising power of Earth on our side to win."

Weihan broke his hawk-like gaze on them and breathed in deeply. He motioned to the Elemental Callers on the table and nodded to Dani, suddenly too tired to speak. Dani nodded back and spoke softly to her friends.

"I won't say this will be easy. The Elemental Powers will come in handy in daily life, but the Ranger Powers are another thing entirely. The first morph unlocked your Elemental Powers – now they're a part of you always. The morphers will magnify those powers tenfold as well as giving you heightened senses and reflexes, as well as the armour you wore on the first battle. Now, we've laid it all out on the table for you – all you have to do is say yes or no."

Dani stopped and looked over her friends. Both Cat and Matt seemed to be in deep thought, but the most distressing was Wei. The Orange Ranger was rubbing his temples vigorously, glasses off and on the table and eyes closed. She could see his eyelids fluttering, orange light behind them. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, his glasses flying from their resting place to rest on his face, and his Ultra Crystal in his hand. She quickly shot a quick look outside, knowing that while they could not be heard, they still could be seen. Her fears were allayed as she saw that no one was looking in at them. Wei suddenly spoke, as if sensing their tension.

"No one can see in. I've placed a vision shield spell on us which will be handy very soon."

As if his words were a premonition, his watch/communicator beeped and instantly, the holographic screen popped up to show a young woman with red hair. Weihan's Ultra Crystal started glowing faintly as he gripped it tighter, responding to the distress call.

"What's up Hayley? Where's the problem?"

The woman on the tiny screen chewed on her lower lip before looking at him. Her voice was laced with confusion and tension.

"It's everywhere at once. Somehow Zeltrax – or Power Zeltrax – has found a way to retrieve the Tyrannodrone Project as well as the source code for the Triptoids. It's quiet in Reefside, but all the action's literally next door to you. We're detecting a vast amount of Tyrannodrones, Golems and Amorphids in your campus. Tommy and the rest should be there within a few minutes. Hang tight until then"

Weihan nodded grimly, the holo-screen fading away into nothingness. He snapped up to attention, still holding his Crystal tightly. He pressed his lips tightly together and sighed before addressing the Rangers before him.

"There's trouble. Cat, Matt – I don't know what you want to do. If you want to help, the Callers are yours. If you don't want to help, take the Callers anyway – they might help to save your life. Dani – let's do it."

With a quick flick of her writs, Dani's Elemental Caller appeared in a flash of fire. She opened her mind to the torrent of information and relaxed her body, closing her eyes and letting her Fire Power come to the surface. When her eyes snapped open, Cat and Matt saw the briefest flash of fire behind them and then they returned to normal. A scream from outside caused the two Rangers to go into overdrive. Bypassing the normal fancy movements, two quick morphing cries were heard issuing from the two active Rangers.

"ORANGE ULTRA POWER!"

"ELEMENTAL FIRE POWER!"

Two flashes of light later and the Orange Ultra Ranger stood tall next to the Elemental Fire Ranger. Cat hesitantly approached her Elemental Caller, looking at Dani's armour in awe and then picked the cylinder off the table, strapping it to her wrist. With a deep breath, she relaxed her body and allowed the Power Knowledge to flow through her. Her eyes opened as the Power told her of the quickest way to morph. Lightning crackled in the small room as she started her morph.

"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING POWER!"

In a crackle of electricity, the Yellow Elemental Ranger stood tall and proud, small arcs of power running across the shiny surface of the armour. Matt sighed, picked up his Caller and slipped it in his pocket. He took in a deep breath, then addressed the three Rangers in front of him.

"I…I can't. Not yet. Maybe soon, but…it's a lot to swallow. You guys should go. I'll…think over it, but don't expect much".

Weihan nodded and then spoke to the two Elemental Rangers next to him.

"We'd better teleport there. This has to be our secret – no one knows who we are. If we run out, they'll put two and two together quickly. Let's go."

As all three disappeared in streams of light, the last thing they saw was Matt, his Elemental Caller out of his pocket, turning the cylinder over and over in his hands.

TBC…


	7. Part Two: Ultimate Evil

Chapter Six  
Part Two - Ultimate Evil

The three morphed Rangers teleported onto the battle scene to find chaos reigning. The combined forces of Tyrannodrones, Golems and Amorphids were overwhelming to the two newer Rangers, but Weihan took it all in stride. He flicked his left fist quickly, a bright burst of light rapidly forming into his Raptor Sabre, the jewelled hilt gleaming in the morning light. Quickly, he assessed the situation. Building G was being evacuated, an armoured monster bunker nearby. With a slight nod to both Cat and Dani, the Orange Ranger charged into the seething mass of enemies, Sabre scything wildly through the air. The thousand strong army of foot soldiers actually took a few steps back, before swarming around him in a flurry of claws, fists and clammy hands. He gulped as they surrounded him, his Sabre slicing a few of them in half at the waist. He stole a quick glance out of one eye at the evacuation that was taking place. Everyone was out and filing into the monster shelter as Dani used her projection power to shield them. Finally, everyone was in except for Robert, Brett and Taz – who looked at Dani and the raging battle. The Red Elemental Ranger nodded at them and they filed inside the shelter, immediately going to one of the armoured windows to view the battle.

A battle cry split the air as Cat flipped through the air, bolts of power frying anything in her path. Weihan ducked and weaved as her bolts came close to deep frying him. He twirled his Sabre and thrust it forwards, shooting a broad tongue of flame which engulfed the creatures around him, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Underneath her helmet, Cat coughed, shooting him a glare – her annoyance and revulsion evident in her voice.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

He smirked under is full face Raptor visor. He shrugged and then twisted the bottom of the sword's hilt – activating another hidden surprise. The metallic edge of the Raptor Sabre telescoped down into the hilt with a series of quiet "clicks", leaving him with the hilt in his right hand. Seeing this, the Golems nervously backed off, while the Tyrannodrones and Amorphids looked quizzically at it. He grinned wickedly and flexed his right hand twice. In a burst of brilliant orange fire, an energy blade extended from the hilt, catching three Tyrannodrones in the chest. He yanked the blade free and then thrust it upwards, activating its full power.

"RAPTOR SABRE – FIRE BLADE!"

Golems cowered in fear as Weihan's fiery blade pierced their armoured skin, slicing deep into their rocky bodies. He knew he was in "The Zone". His mind was buzzing with the sheer amount of power and adrenaline flowing through his system. So caught up in the moment was he, that he didn't notice Jabark or Power Zeltrax teleporting in right behind him. Unfortunately for the two evil generals, he was in the middle of a Fiery Whirlwind – so the energised blade of the Sabre caught them both in the mid-section, throwing them back violently. He snapped out of his trance to see the Hench things fall down, seemingly unconscious. He stifled a snicker and recommenced his attack, but not before glancing over to see how his protégées were doing.

Dani and Cat were fighting back to back, fire bolts intertwining with lightning balls – annihilating the forces of evil that surrounded them. As Dani brought her left arm back for another bolt, she narrowed her eyes underneath her helmet and nodded curtly to an unseen figure. Tightening her hands into fists she focused her fire power into them, causing two blades of flame to sprout out of her knuckles. Cat looked at her in surprise, before the information entered her mind as well – setting off her own set of lightning swords to protrude from her hands. Grinning wickedly at each other, they let out a battle cry and began hacking and slashing at the Golems, Amorphids and Tyrannodrones that dared to venture near them. Flashes of red and yellow – along with sparks of lightning and tongues of flame could be seen amongst the frenzy. Wei briefly paused in his own battle to look over the female warriors fighting.

A green glow suddenly caught the attention of all combatants. From a green wormhole, five coloured figures dropped out in battle ready stances. Tommy and the Dino Rangers had arrived, but there wasn't much for them to do. Tommy surveyed the battlefield, noting that most of the massed force had been reduced to so much rubble and spare parts. Nodding to Connor, he drew out his Brachio Staff and threw himself into what remained of the grunts. A slash here, a jab there and he was at the middle of the fray – well, what was left of it anyway. The thousand strong evil forces had been reduced to only a few scattered forces. For seemingly untrained fighters, the two new Elementals had proved themselves in his eyes. Suddenly, a deep cackling from their right caught their attention. Weihan was dimly aware of Connor and the other Dino Rangers grouping near him, but his attention was focused on the cyborg that was slowly walking towards them. Jabark stopped in front of the assembled heroes and laughed, his throaty voice sending shivers down the spines of the Rangers.

"You fools! You all are winded and tired. This was just the warm up act! Now, you will feel the fury of my Master Death Xonix!"

Weihan swallowed hard as the cyborg raised both hands up into the air and began to chant in a strange, but oddly familiar language. Tommy's eyes widened behind his visor and he silently shifted into Super Dino Mode, ready for anything. As more and more power built up around Jabark's hands, Weihan realised where he had heard the alien language, for it was what he had heard in his very first battle as an Ultra Ranger. He lifted up his Sabre and held it in front of him, preparing for…something, he just didn't know what the undead Overlord had up his proverbial sleeve. Finally, the sphere of electricity in the general's hand was as big as his misshapen head. Jabark gave a feral grin and then slammed the pulsating orb into the concrete at his feet. The asphalt cracked as something forced itself through…from below.

It could only be described as a beast from the bowels of Hell. It bore no resemblance to anything the Rangers had ever seen in their lives – except in one of Ethan's computer games. Red in colour, it stood on hoofed feet that seemed to burn the concrete it was standing on. Its broad chest was encased in armour that looked like pounded iron, but more rocky than granite. Four broad, muscular arms hung at its side, a long cape of what seemed to be silk billowing out behind it. Its head was what seemed to be a dragon's skull with glowing pits for eyes and a crown of horns adorning the bony surface. In four flashes of light, four short but wickedly sharp scythes appeared in all of its hands. Jabark laughed at the heroes stunned silence, but was silenced as the creature spoke – its hissing voice reminding Weihan of Xonix's voice.

"Well…thisss isss a sssurprissse. Eight Power Rangersss, ready for their deaths. Wonder no more who I am, for I am Skulldier, your Personal Destructor!"

Weihan looked at Tommy and nodded once. They knew what would happen now and they embraced it. Weihan had no regrets and accepted the fact that if he was going to die…well, it would be in a blaze of glory. As one, each team posed and shouted out their battle cries – new voices being added to the mix.

"TYRANNO!"

"PTERA!"

"TRICERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

"ORANGE ULTRA RANGER!"

"BLACK/GREEN ULTRA RANGER!"

"PURPLE ULTRA RANGER!"

"WHITE ULTRA RANGER!"

"SILVER ULTRA RANGER!"

"ULTRA POWER, ULTRA RANGERS!"

"RUBY TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"IVORY TIGER!"

"EMERALD DRAGON!"

"SAPPHIRE TRICERATOPS!"

"ONYX MASTODON!"

"CRYSTAL RANGERS, POWER UP!"

"DUAL DINO!"

"MAGMA!"

"BLACK DRAGON!"

"ULTRA SENTINELS, BATTLE READY!"

Cat and Dani looked at the assembled heroes, the different armours, the different visors and the different colours. They knew that they were next in line. It seemed strange not doing the call with the full team, but it was a first.

"RED ELEMENTAL RANGER – FIRE!"

"YELLOW ELEMENTAL RANGER –LIGHTNING!"

"RANGERS OF THE ELEMENTS!"

As they posed, a massive explosion went off behind them, slightly startling the new Rangers. Weihan, the other Ultra, Crystal, Sentinel and the Dino Rangers paid it no notice. They were used to the Power concentration that went into the team calls…and, well, all that energy had to be released somewhere. As the pyrotechnics faded, Jabark rolled his eyes at their antics. No matter what odds were against them, they still managed to pull of that song and dance every single time. He found it very annoying and slightly amusing that they would go through all that trouble calling out their names and powers. Ah, maybe it was a human thing.

Skulldier chuckled. He strode forward purposefully, raising his scythes at the assembled team – but stopped suddenly, looking at something behind the Rangers. A deep chuckle came, causing all Rangers to spin around. What they saw was the Ultimate Evil.


	8. Part 3: Revelations

Chapter 6, Part 3 – Revelations

A/N – Warning! Chapter contains some pretty horrific stuff. Dark Stuff so you know. On with the show!

Matt Hall sat in the room, staring at the spot where his friends had vacated. Friends and team mates – people that cared about him and where he was going in life. Weihan had told him that a deep strength resonated within him and his connection to the Earth – his Element. He knew that was true, all his life he felt grounded and his friends had called him their "rock" at times. He turned his Elemental Caller in his hands for the umpteenth time, wondering how it had come to this. All his life, he had been and active advocate for peace – protesting the first reports of the War against Evil Aliens a decade and a half ago, campaigning against Bush's War on Terror after 9/11 and the recent attacks in Sydney. Now, he was caught up in a battle – no, a WAR – that he wanted no part in. He sighed deeply.

He didn't know what to do. He stood up and pocketed his Caller in his pocket, walking to the door and opening it. Instantly, the edges of the door crackled with an amber light, releasing the energy of the two spells. He blinked once, then shook his head. His mind flashed back to the first time he had looked into Weihan's eyes – after he had unceremoniously passed out. He had seen the haunted look in those deep brown eyes, he had seen untold horrors and fear in those orbs. He knew on some level that he had seen many life-threatening dangers in his Ranger service and kept them with him. He wasn't sure if he could stomach those horrors or not. Walking out of the room, he looked around the library – it was almost deserted, but through the windows, he could hear the sounds of battle. He walked to the set of armoured windows that looked out to Building G and was amazed at what he saw.

Eight figures in brightly coloured suits were fighting bizarre looking things. Some looked like misshapen humans, some were the Amorphids that he had recently fought and some looked like humanoid dinosaurs with blades for hands. He watched as the Rangers fought – how they moved was like some graceful ballet, a dance that he wanted to join but couldn't. Why not? He knew he had it in him to be a great Ranger, but what was holding him back?

"It makes you think, doesn't it?"

The voice took him completely by surprise. He turned around, opening his mouth to tell whoever it was to shut up – but the sound died on his lips as he saw that there was no one behind him. He shook his head, finally convinced that he was cracking up after all the pressure – no wonder, really, what with the –

"You were chosen to be part of a grand legacy, but you're declining it instead of accepting."

All right – now he _was_ cracking up. He cleared his throat and spoke in an authoritative voice that had the slightest waver in it.

"Who's there? If this is someone playing a prank…"

He turned around again, drawing away from the window for the briefest of moments – before leaning on the sill as his brain tried to process what was in front of him. It couldn't be real, could it? He couldn't be seeing a green globe hovering in front of him. The sphere pulsated as it "spoke" in a very familiar voice.

"Why don't you want to fight, Matt? They need your strength and resilience in this battle. They need you to be whole. I need you to be whole. This is who I am. This is who you are."

As the orb spoke, it began to shift and contort – morphing into a human shape, then taking on features, the appearance of hair, nails and then clothes. Matt looked in shock. Despite the fact that the figure was emerald green and glowing, it was an exact replica of him. He couldn't process what was happening. It was him, but yet – it wasn't. He didn't know what to think, but the spectre continued speaking – an amused tone in its voice.

"I am you – just as you are me. I am the physical embodiment of the Green Earth Powers. I have taken on this form because it is the one that was presented to me thousands of years ago. I am bound to you, Earth Warrior"

Matt looked on in shock. He dimly wondered if this was like what Weihan received his powers, but he didn't think so. This was way out of his league. He silently mulled over the spirit's words, then did a double take. Thousands of years ago? Had he been prophesised to fight even back then? He wasn't a fighter – he was a pacifist. He wanted world peace – but not through bloodshed. He told this to the power in front of him, who merely chuckled.

"You are a fighter, Matt Hall. Myself and the other Ultra Powers – we chose true warriors to be our bearers. Granted, some of them still need work, but you have a warrior's spirit and heart. Do you not remember the first day? The fight that reconnected you with your Powers?"

"Wait a second," Matt started. "If the powers choose us because we're warriors, what about me? I've got no 'Warrior spirit or heart'. I'm just an average guy – what's so special about me?"

The figure paused, as if in deep thought, before speaking again.

"Matt. I said you have a Warrior's Spirit and Heart. That's got nothing to do if you are a capable fighter or not. Not all power is physical, certainly not the Earth Powers."

It held up a hand, causing the protest to die on Matt's lips. It shook its head and sat on the edge of the windowsill next to him. Matt could see that it wasn't really sitting down – just floating a few centimetres off the sill. He blinked a few times to clear his vision then looked again.

Still floating.

Ok, so he wasn't going crazy. Still, he had a lot of years left in him and sometimes you cracked before you were done. But that was strange what it had said, that Earth wasn't strong. That's had to be a lie, didn't it?

"What do you mean Earth isn't strong? Earth is what we live on and its strength is what's keeping us from exploding into atoms!"

The spirit sighed to itself. It knew that its bearer was having a few internal problems – all of them in his muddled head. It knew that he was walking a thin line – one push on either side, a fall and it would be looking for a new bearer, but a replacement could never hope to achieve the highest level of power in him or her. The figure shook its head to itself, all Powers had that failsafe encoded in them. All but one power, but the information on which one had been lost millennia ago in Zordon's War. That power would strengthen and its power would rival what its original owner could wield. The spirit sighed, knowing that Matt needed answers.

"Earth _is_ strong. You are what we higher beings call the heart of the team. Earth can use its healing and fortifying power to strengthen the team in times of great crisis. If you will excuse the pun, you are the rock of the team – the physical and emotional grounder. If you do not accept the mantle, there will be no hope for the world."

Matt sighed and leaned against the armoured glass, just in time for a thrown Tyrannodrone to smack into the other side. He watched in morbid fascination as the mutated soldier slid down the glass, weakly using a partially melted claw to thump on the window – barely making a scratch. He watched the body drop to the concrete below with a repulsed look on his face, then stared at his doppelganger with a look of reflection.

"I guess it's all right. I'll accept, but I don't want to end up like Wei. I saw his eyes on the first day. There's so much hidden in them, so much pain and anger suppressed under the surface. I just wish I knew what happened to him."

The Earth Spirit sighed, but internally cheered. He was accepting, but he wanted to know about the dark past of the Ultra Team Leader. Ah well, if a trip down memory lane was what he wanted, then he would get it. It cracked its "knuckles" and nodded once.

"All right, Matt. You accept. That's a good thing. Now, it is true that Weihan has seen many things, but always be thankful that he has seen them and dealt with them. Do you know he was just thirteen when he received his powers?"

Matt shook his head 'no'. Thirteen? He couldn't believe it – but as he thought about it, it became clearer to him. Wei carried himself upright with an inner strength and an iron will – something only brought on by years and years of constant battle. Wait a minute – if he had only received his power at 13…

"He had no real teenage years," the spirit continued. "He was always fighting and battling through school. Come, we shall see what transpired on his first fight."

Matt didn't move, but the world shifted around him in a green glow. Suddenly, he found himself floating above a cliff, where a lone figure stood and watched a battle. A towering figure was being attacked by six small animal shaped robots. Matt saw a green sphere shoot out of a black lion and morph the monster into something greater. Even though he had no way of entering the robots, he could hear the talk between the pilots.

"Uh, guys – what now?"

"Hey, who's that on the cliff?"

"I don't know Tommy, but we've got bigger problems! Activating the Thunder Megazord!"

In a bright burst of light, a Megazord appeared in the place of five of the robots, drawing its blade and standing tall against the monster. From his vantage point Matt knew what was going to happen next. He remembered watching the telecast on TV of the disastrous first half of the battle. He watched in fascination as the creature swiped out with two of its four arms, catching the Megazord in the chest and ripping away a chunk of its torso armour. He could see the Tiger on the side changing to a more humanoid appearance, its tail becoming a golden sword. He winced as the Zord suddenly fell back, hit by a flailing sword blade from one arm – its left arm ripped off. He turned to his side to see that the Earth Spirit was beside him, its voice strangely flat.

"We are at the first battle he ever faced. Those are Zordon's Power Rangers. As you can see, they are being beaten by the creature that you see in front of you. They have unlocked their full potential, but they are still losing – badly."

"Wait a minute," Matt interrupted. "If those are Zordon's Rangers, then how far into the past are we?"

The spirit sighed before answering.

"We are in 1998, seven years back from where we were – 2005"

1998…then Weihan would have been 13 or 14. He looked again at the figure on the cliff and noticed that he was easing something out of a holster on his side. A blaster. The figure in Orange pointed it at the monster and fired once. A bright burst of light shot out, impacting against the side of one of the monster's heads – fusing muscle and bone together. The creature screamed an unholy scream and swung around to the cliff, breaking off its attack on the now crippled Zords. From its remaining head came a deep rumbling voice wracked with pain and rage.

"You did this to me!"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do?"

Matt couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The figure in front of him couldn't be his leader – could it? Before he knew it, his vision slowly blurred as the Spirit pulled him out of that time and into another time, its familiar voice echoing inside his head.

"I am merely showing you flashes of his life and the trials he faced. Brace yourself, this part gets a bit…hairy."

Before Matt could ask what that meant, his senses were assaulted with a whirlwind of images and sounds. Weihan standing tall with a group of people behind him, Weihan leading a charge against something that looked like a twisted Orc from Lord Of The Rings, him screaming in pain as a metal spike was rammed through his abdomen, everything turning into dust with one wave of a creature's hand, Wei hovering in mid air as flame snaked across him body, Wei with a veritable army of Rangers behind him – fighting against what seemed to be four misshapen dinosaurs. And then, the images slowly turned into much darker images – showing the torment that was under his calm exterior.

In one scene, a building collapsed as Weihan ran to the scene, him picking through the debris and trying to find any scant signs of life and crying in pain as there was no one alive. Another scene showed Weihan slicing and slashing with his Sabre. From the determined stance of the Ranger, Matt could tell that he was oblivious to anyone around him. He watched in horror as the razor edge of the Sabre caught an innocent pedestrian in his mid-section, cleaving him in two. As quickly as it had come, the grisly scene vanished, only to be replaced with a more horrifying one than before. On a desert plain, thousands of people were running away from a mass of alien monsters and being brutally slaughtered by them. Matt could see that many of the women and young girls were spared the killings, but what awaited them was a more terrible fate. From the desert plain, the scene shifted to resemble something out of Kings Cross – dark alleys everywhere, drunken aliens lying in the gutters and screams. Horrible screams everywhere as women from all planets and galaxies were molested and assaulted by all species of alien. He saw Wei laying waste to the scene after that – the Ranger's helmet off and tears running freely down his face.

Matt wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. The images and scenes started coming faster now, crowding his vision with their horrific images. An inferno raging everywhere, people being burnt to cinders within seconds. Screams from people and aliens as they were burned alive. Weihan in the cockpit of his Zord, destroying a monster that looked like a mass of dead bodies clumped together. Howls of the damned as Weihan trudged through the very depths of Hell, looking for the Dragon Breath Blade – the only weapon capable of transforming him and his team into more of an unstoppable fighting force. Finally, the scenes stopped, but not before showing him one Apocalyptic view of one possible future. What he saw made up his mind for him.

Sydney, Australia, was flattened. Buildings lay as shattered husks, trees uprooted, roads cracked in places as…_things_…burst from below. Scattered here and there were bodies, some of them still twitching and most bleeding from the most horrible wounds and gashes on their skin and flesh. And standing tall amongst the chaos and devastation was a lone figure, standing tall. It wasn't human, Matt could see that. It was something more terrifying and inhumane than he could ever imagine. It was so horrific that the image of that reptilian skull was imprinted into his mind forever. Then, with alarming suddenness, he was thrust back into the real world, with the Earth Spirit hovering near him.

"That is what lies inside Weihan. He carries the pain and sorrow of a thousand emotional trials, but he chooses to bear his burden alone. This does not make him weak – it makes him stronger than any person on the Earth. Do you know what to do now?"

Matt nodded once and walked to the stairs to go outside. He was facing his destiny. Watching him go, the Earth Spirit smiled and dissolved into a column of light. In that column was a face that was familiar to all Rangers everywhere.

Zordon smiled and then vanished, continuing to watch over his charges until his counsel was required again.

TBC…Read and Review!


	9. Part 4 Defeat

A/N – Thanks to all who's read, but not left a review. Reviews keep authors like me motivated! Flames I'll absorb and add to my power. Again, if you see your name here and you're in my TAFE class – please don't kill me.

Part 4 – Defeat

In front of the Rangers was a grotesque beast. It resembled a Spinosaurus – or at least what one would look like half dead. Chunks of flesh had been ripped away, revealing tight musculature and off-white bones, with veins pulsing thickly. The creature – or whatever it was – was wearing a suit of futuristic armour, which wouldn't have been so bad – if it wasn't pulsating itself with a sickly green light. The skeletal beast took a step forward and arched its back sharply. Immediately, with a sick ripping sound, two ragged wings burst from its back. The reptile pulled what little remained of its lips back into an unearthly smile. The voice that issued from its throat was raspy, but deep and somewhat soothing.

"Ah, you have come. Are you prepared for what lies ahead of you?"

The dinosaur paused, staring at the Rangers with two dead eyes. It rolled its shoulders back, causing spikes of bone to shear through the skin on its sinewy arms and legs. From behind his helmet, Trent swallowed – trying to keep his breakfast down, succeeding for now. The thing in front of him was the most vile creature he had ever seen. Even the mutants Mesogog had created had nothing on the pure revulsion that emanated from this being. The creature spoke again, directing its voice at the Elemental Rangers.

"And you two. You are the new Legacy. The new Rangers. No matter – no matter who you are, I will crush you like…no, I won't."

A surprised pause. Even Weihan, who knew who the animal in front of him was said nothing, slowly raising his Raptor Sabre subtly. The monster continued.

"I won't fall into those old clichés, know only this. I am Death Xonix, the most Powerful and Terrifying of the Minxtras! I no longer associate myself with Lord Zedd, for he is no longer my brother! I am ready for any attack!"

As the word "attack" fell from the undead creature's lips, dozens of teleportation beams appeared, bringing with them countless numbers of Amorphids, Tyrannodrones, Golems and Fiends. Weihan looked over at his small band of Rangers. He inhaled deeply, steeling himself for...

The attack came from all sides. In the space of a few seconds, the Ranger group had dispersed, leaving each one to fight their own battles, occasionally helping a Ranger they were close to. Lightning cracked and Flame roared as Cat and Dani fought back to back, destroying any Amorphids and Tyrannodrones that came close to the whirling vortex of Elemental Energy. A wayward blast from a T-Drone caught Dani off guard and she lost her footing for the briefest of seconds. In an instant, the masses of foot soldiers were all over them, but they were blasted back by an emerald blast of light. Shocked, both Rangers looked up into the black visor of a Green Ranger.

Weihan glanced behind him at the Ranger helping Dani and Cat beat back their assailants. He should have known that Emma would help them – she was one of the more alert Crystal Rangers after all. He brought his eyes forward, just as the rocky fist of a Golem shot towards his face. He ducked, causing the creature to overbalance, and swung his Sabre upwards at a 45-degree angle. He felt the blade slice effortlessly through the torso of the animated statue, causing it to fall in two distinct pieces. Underneath his helmet, he chuckled then blinked as a familiar voice intruded in his head.

_Weihan, I am with you._

It wasn't Death Xonix – he was sure of that. While the undead reptile's mental voice was harsh and grating, this new voice was calm and reassuring. It also held a great deal of power and respect – something that the reptile's voice didn't have. Sidestepping a poor attack by a T-Drone, he brought his Sabre down on it, while answering the voice – which was strangely familiar.

_Who are you? I feel like I know you, but from where?_

He was dimly aware of more and more Drones, Amorphids, Golems and Fiends teleporting in and the muted groans of protest from his team. He flipped over the heads of a group of Golems and Fiends, laser fire shooting from the hilt of his Sabre. Inside his head, the voice laughed, and it all clicked together.

_ZORDON?_

_Yes, Weihan. It is me. I have helped one of your protégés, he should be along shortly. I will talk to you after the battle._

And at that, the voice faded. Weihan rolled his eyes, narrowly avoiding a swipe from an Amorphid that would've taken his head off. Zordon, the great mentor of the Power Rangers had come to his aid. He had only met the morphological being once or twice, but knew that the big, floating head would do everything to ensure success for the Rangers. For the first time since the break up of the Elemental Rangers, he felt relief wash over him. With Zordon on their side, everything would turn out OK. He was sure of it.

But it seemed like nothing would make a dent in the horde of creatures that were slowly surrounding his team of Rangers. Connor cried out in pain as the rocky fist of a Golem broke his defences and struck his chest, forcing the Red Ranger to his knees. Kira and Trent were bodily picked up by four Fiends each and were flung towards each other, their bodies colliding in mid-air. Several explosions were heard as the Ultra Sentinels were blasted back by Jabark. Tommy, Liz – the Ivory Tiger Crystal Ranger – and Ethan were brutally flung away by the rampaging Skulldier – landing in a heap at the front door of the Monster Shelter. The Black/Green, Purple, White and Silver Ultra Rangers were slowly, but surely being defeated by Death Xonix. Weihan lifted his Sabre in defence as a mass of T-Drones rushed towards him. He flung the blade around wildly, only managing to destroy one or two out of the twenty or so that surrounded him. He felt himself being lifted up and then flung at the Rangers who were recovering from their injuries.

He hit them pretty hard.

He looked up through his visor and saw that they were all surrounded and in various stages of pain. He wanted desperately to rush them – even in the state he was in – and destroy them all for good. He knew that that thought was insane, it would get him destroyed and Evil would win. He had multiple teams to look after, plus a half-remembered dream of himself walking somewhere with a girl who looked very familiar. In fact, he had thought that it looked like…but that was impossible, he was sure that she had a boyfriend out there. It was only a fantasy, but it seemed so real. He carefully tucked away the image in the back of his mind. Another time for that, hopefully after the battle, after they had won. Winning this battle, however, seemed more impossible than cleaning every single Zord in the galaxy with a toothpick.

They needed help fast, or the Earth wasn't going to see another day.

TBC...Review Please!


	10. Part Six Rising Earth

Rangers Of The Elements

A/N – Finally updated after so long! Took a while, but the next chapter's up for those who actually read my stuff! Hopefully I won't take so damn long on the next one!

Chapter Six

Part 5 – Rising Earth

They were surrounded. That thought, he knew for certain. All around him countless grunts advanced on them, jabbering in their own language. Weihan was running out of options. The collision had taken the best part of his fight out of him, but he wasn't about to give up – not yet. Not now, when everyone was behind him and with protégés watching the battle from the shelter. He had to fight. Raising himself on the Raptor Sabre up weakly, he stared through the opaque visor at the army. He tasted blood in his mouth and knew a chunk of his inner cheek was missing. Power Zeltrax, Skulldier, Jabark and Death Xonix stared at him in mild disbelief. He had gone too far to give up now.

Finally, he stood upright on screaming muscles that threatened to burst. His body was aflame with pain and rage, but he knew it was time to go draconic. Sheathing his Sabre, he crossed both arms across his chest and drew in a deep breath. Slowly, an aura of power surrounded him, feeding off his anger and rage. Several Golems and Fiends backed off nervously, knowing what would happen next. Jabark swallowed hard and braced himself. He was stronger than before…he would not fall again.

"HELLFIRE ARMOUR!"

The scream caused the power around his body to implode, encasing him in a fiery explosion. He could hear Cat and Dani scream in shock as well as the muffled yells from the shelter. He paid them no mind, allowing himself to be transformed by the power from Hell itself. Actually, he was a bit apprehensive – he had no idea what the Hellfire Armour would do to his upgraded Powers, but he was willing to take that chance. He felt his shoulder spikes become fierier in appearance, as well as his helmet changing to be more dragon-like. He also felt a cape roll out from behind his neck, something that amused him greatly. He had a feeling one of his fans would appreciate it…what was his name? Chip…something.

Finally, the transformation was complete and Wei stood in front of them.

"Hellfire Raptor Ranger!"

Jabark swallowed nervously again before stepping forwards, his voice masking any nervousness on his part.

"Fancy duds Ranger, but they will not stop me!"

But then, something happened that no one could predict. A shockwave of _green_ energy smashed the villains to the ground, causing the foot soldiers to fall in defeat. As he helped his Rangers up, Wei looked to the source. What he saw was a mild shock.

Clad in his forest-green bodysuit, was Matt. In both hands, he was clutching at a green hammer, which still crackled with energy. Slowly, he rose from his striking position and took a strong stance. The very ground trembled with his words of might, power and courage.

"GREEN ELEMENTAL RANGER – EARTH!"

Lightning crackled around him as he leapt into the air, holding his Earth Hammer high. Swinging it down, he managed to strike Power Zeltrax in the chest and leg – throwing the cyborg back with a groan of defeat. He nodded to Wei and gave him a thumbs up. Wei nodded in response and flung out his left fist, allowing fire to swarm around it.

"DRAGONBREATH BLADE!"

In a flash of unholy fire, the Dragonbreath Blade appeared. Shaped like a dragon breathing fire, the blade was constantly flickering, as if the fire was threatening to break out at any moment. Death Xonix eyed the blade warily, though he had seen it many times before he had never seen it this close. The undead reptile pulled himself off the ground and brought out his own sword. Granted, it was less flashy, but it did the job effectively.

Wei knew what was about to occur and so did Death Xonix. They strode towards each other purposefully, each raising their blades into the air.

Wei struck first. Moving with a speed drawn from the Utahraptor, he fluidly unleashed seven strikes on the Saurian Overlord in front of him. Each time the blade went down, grey matter flew up and Death Xonix screeched. At the end of his sword combo, Wei pulled the Raptor Sabre from its sheath and slashed the zombie's midsection, sending it flying back.

No one moved a muscle.

Skulldier was the first to react, dropping all four scythes and rushing to its master's side. As Jabark pulled the unconscious Power Zeltrax away, his words echoed in the Rangers' ears.

"It's not over!"

Behind his gore splattered helmet, Wei agreed. No, it wasn't over…

It was just the beginning.

TBC…


End file.
